secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kon Kujira
Full Name Kon Kujira Aliases Kon Master By: Maddie. Age 18 Gender Male Hair Color Black Race Asian Eye Color Dark brown, but usually shown black Friends Kin Kujira, Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kate Persky (mixed), Allie Day (mixed), Mayor Mellow (mixed), Barney, Mina Beff (mixed), Madison, Grace Enemies Trina Riffin (mixed), Mina Beff, Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Lenny Nepp, Mayor Mellow (mixed), The Orb Experience, Mina Beff (mixed), Zoona, Roni Love Interest Trina Riffin Relatives Mr. Kujira (father), Mrs. Kujira (mother), Kin Kujira (twin brother), Flin Kujira (distant ancestor), Flon Kujira (distant ancestor) Faction Grojband Location Peaceville First Appearance Grojband Pilot Latest Appearance Hear Us Rock Part 2 Voice Actor Tim Beresford Kon Kujira is one of the main protagonists of the show. He is Kin's younger twin brother and the drummer of Grojband. He is voiced by Tim Beresford. Contentshide 1 Biography 2 Appearance 3 Personality 4 Relationships 4.1 Corey Riffin 4.2 Kin Kujira 4.3 Laney Penn 4.4 Trina Riffin 4.5 Konnie Kagami 5 Episodes Focusing on Kon 6 Role as a Pain Magnet 7 Quotes 8 Trivia 9 Gallery 9.1 Production 10 References 11 See also BiographyEdit KON ROCKS!!!!! Kon Kujira is the drummer of Grojband and the twin brother of Kin Kujira. He is twice as big and half as smart as his older twin. Kon provides some much needed muscle and despite his massive girth he has a surprising gentle giant disposition. Kon really loves eating food and will constantly eat all the food he can every chance he gets. Kon has a 'thing' for Trina and at times we get a glimpse that Kon is more intelligent than he appears and that his dim-witted person is merely an act, and he has a deep singing voice. When he and Kin were first born, they were conjoined and Kin's nipples were on Kon's back. They were separated, but Kin's nipples are still currently on Kon's back which is further referenced in the episode "Indie Road Rager". Despite them being twins who were born at the same time, Kon is still technically a year younger than Kin due to the events of the episode "Ahead of our own Tone" where Corey, Kon, and Laney traveled one year into the future, leaving Kin behind to age naturally. At the end of the episode, they did not return to their normal times, technically making Kin the older twin brother. AppearanceEdit Kon is a fat guy with spiky black hair and a red head-band that he wears around his foreheard. He also has big, rounded cheeks. Like Kin, he appears to have no neck. He wears a white shirt with a black picture of the Grojband logo. His shirt has a black collar and black sleeves and he has blue jeans. He wears red and white sneakers. PersonalityEdit Kon is a crazy, dim-witted kid who loves having fun, eating food, and preforming as the drummer for his band. Although Kon can be annoying and stupid at times, he is really a loveable and funny guy who has a heart almost as big as himself. He can always see the best in everyone he meets. He can even see good in Trina as he also has a crush on her. He will always do anything he can to help his band and he won't let any of his physical or mental disabilities stand in the way of that. Kon seems to also be the band's "pain magnet" and comedy relief dude. It is a running gag for Kon to get painfully hurt or injured from the things that he does. Even though Kon may seem nice at most times, he has a dark side that he'll reveal on certain occasions. In "Math of Kon" for instance, Kon faced off against Trina in a math competition and after putting up with Trina bullying him throughout the entire competition, Kon let out his inner powers and destroyed Trina in a karate fight that took place within a mental universe of their own minds. RelationshipsEdit Corey RiffinEdit For more information about this section, visit: Corey, Kin, and Kon Image Butt Rainbows are so cool! Corey is Kon's good friend and bandmate. Corey formed the band that Kon is in and made him the drummer. Kon is sometimes very helpful to Corey. He uses his farts and massive size and weight to help him out of many of the problems that they get into. Sometimes, Corey becomes a part of the insane things that Kin and Kon do together and they all become a friendly trio. Kin KujiraEdit For more information about this section, visit: Kin and Kon Kin Freaky Eyes Kin is Kon's best friend in the entire world as well as his older twin brother. The two of them do everything together and they are so close, it is as if they share the same brain. Kin and Kon are very similar in many ways however, they also seem to be polar opposites just as well. Kin is a very smart, skinny, and nerdy kid while Kon is his big, fat, stupid brother. They two of them love each other no matter what happens and they almost never fight or argue about anything. Laney PennEdit For more information about this section, visit: Kon and Laney Kon loves Grojband Kon and Laney are good friends and band mates. However, Kon is slightly afraid of Laney. Laney is very abusive to Kon because she is sometimes annoyed by his stupidity and she takes out her anger by attacking him. Laney seems to be stronger than Kon and has complete power over him which makes Kon fear Laney a lot. When Kon does stupid things, Laney will scare him into stopping by screaming in rage for him to stop. If he continues to annoy her, Laney will do something to hurt Kon such as slapping him in the face, or smashing him into the ground. Even though, Kon and Laney's interactions with each other can get pretty rocky at times, they are overall, really good friends and they would be less happy without each other in their lives. Trina RiffinEdit For more information about this section, visit: Kon and Trina Kon loves Trina Trina thinks Kon is gross and thinks of him as an object or a creature more than an actual person. She wants the band he's in to get destroyed, but Kon is in love with her. Despite his feelings for her, Kon is still okay with he and his band doing mean things to Trina and tends to hate her more than he loves her. Konnie KagamiEdit Like all the members of Grojband and their Newman counterparts, Kon has a rivalry with Konnie that is worse than his hatred for all of the other three Newmans combined. However, he doesn't seem to see her as a threat and doesn't take his battles with her too seriously. For instance: In Rock the House, Kon and Konnie both took off, launching their rocks at each other in the competition and the whole time, the two of them were just happily cheering because of how much fun they were having, flying through the air. They do, however, have time to express their hatred for each other. As Konnie was seen angrily launching a bunch of symbols at Kon which struck him with fear and lots of pain. In Kon-Fusion, Kon and Konnie became friends so that they could perform a song together. They both shared the same interests in everything and had an amazing time together. Basically, they were doing the same things they would usually do with Kin and Kim. At the end of the episode, they were separated again and it is unknown if their friendship lasted or not